Azure the Dragon/Relationships
This page is comprised of Azure the Dragon's relationships with various other characters she interacts with. Still young and rather naive - having lived underground a majority of her life - Azure is quite unsure of herself and often looks to several mentor-like figures for guidance. Affiliations G.U.N. Azure is a former agent of G.U.N. and had served with them for at least five months. Following Team Scales' theft of the Orb of Mythos, which was under G.U.N.'s possession, they unofficially turned in their resignation. House of Mythos Azure is a member of the House of Mythos. Team Scales Azure is the leader and a founding member of Team Scales. Relatives *Mythos † (ancestor) *Hydra † (father or possible paternal uncle) *Adalinda † (mother) *Azreal (paternal uncle or possible father) *Garnett †, Umber, Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (older brothers or possible half brothers/cousins) *Sapphire and Shamrock (older sisters or possible half sisters/cousins) *Future Umber (alternate counterpart of older brother) *Z (alternate counterpart of self) Parents Azure's mother died giving birth to her and her father passed away shortly after, so Azure never knew either of her parents. She was often told by her uncle how much like her mother she was in both resemblance and personality. If Hydra was still alive, Azure would have likely feared him as she did Garnett, as he and their father shared the same cruel and domineering demeanor. Azure is unaware of the possibility that Hydra may not be her biological father and it is uncertain how the information will affect her view on him. Azreal the Dragon After Azure ran away from home, the first person she thought to go to was her uncle, whom she had never met before. Using her mother's old journal, she successfully tracked him down and was surprised by how warmly she was greeted by him. This was largely in part due tot he fact that Azreal had not had any contact or interaction with his family for the last thirty six years, as well as the fact that Azure reminded him of Adalinda. Azure looks up to her uncle very much and always comes to him for advice when she is troubled. Azreal tried his best to help Azure with her uncontrollable powers and how to deal with Garnett, but could not offer more information other than remaining in hiding until she could control her powers and effectively hold her own against Garnett. When it became clear that Azreal's training had very little effect in Azure's control, her suggested that she go to G.U.N. for help, citing that not only would they possess better technology for her inhibitor gauntlets but also that they could provide her with the chances to use her powers for good. Between missions, Azure visited him as often as she could and told him everything that has been going on, Shadow being a particularly popular topic. When Azure was taken by Garnett, Ghost and Pine, Azreal was initially uncertain about rescuing due to the fact that he was banished and forbidden from returning to the Veil, but ultimately agreed after Shadow convinced him to aid Azure. It is later discovered that prior to Azure's conception, her mother Adalinda had been intimate with Azreal, resulting in the possibility of Azreal being Azure's father and not Hydra as everyone initially believed. Azreal, however, does not wish to find out for certain as he already views Azure as his daughter - Azure viewing Azreal as the father she never knew already - and thinks that finding out has more potential to destroy their relationship than it would strengthen it. Azure, however, appears to be unaware of this information. After Garnett's prophecy was averted, Azreal came to Azure's side to help her, but was unable to stop her when she entered a trance-like state while generating a storm over the island. Garnett the Phoenix Garnett is Azure's eldest brother by ten years. Since she was a child, Azure has never approved of Garnett's cruelty and supremacist views. While she was often discouraged from speaking out against him directly, Azure eventually gathered up the courage to defy Garnett's rule and flee their home, knowing that her absence would cause a temporary setback in his plans for global destruction, which required the presence of himself, Azure and the rest of their siblings. As a result of her defection, seeds of disloyalty were sown among her other siblings and Garnett now ruthlessly hunts her down. When Garnett does finally track her down, he proceeds to taunt her and even publicly beats her in front of the entire village when they return to the Mythsetia Veil, breaking her tail, wing and leg in the process. Despite the personal growth Azure went through, she immediately felt all her courage and strength leave her the moment she was in Garnett's presence. Garnett continued to torment Azure to the point of burning on old picture of their mother in front of her and insulting her, calling her weak and pathetic and unworthy of their family name. By this time, Azure was unwilling to take anymore of Garnett's abuse and stood up for herself, though only for a short moment and continued to comply to Garnett's orders in participating in his prophecy. Azure finally stood her ground when she entered a trance-like state and attacked Garnett to stop him from killing Shadow. Unhindered by her fear of him in her trance, Azure relentlessly attacked him, leaving a horrible burn scar on his chest from her lightning attacks. Sapphire the Kelpie Sapphire is Azure's eldest sister by eight years. Since their mother died in labor, Sapphire largely became the mother figure Azure needed whilst growing up. Sapphire was tender and caring, looking after all her younger siblings. When Azure was brought back to the Veil, Sapphire tended to her injuries following her public beating by Garnett. Sapphire was eager to hear from Azure about what the surface was like and what Azure had been doing since she got away. When Sapphire revealed what happened to Shamrock after she got away, Azure immediately blamed herself, though Sapphire wasn't able to convince her otherwise. After Garnett's defeat, Sapphire expressed her desire to go with Azure back to G.U.N. both to get Shamrock the treatment she needed to overcome her PTSD as well as to finally live life for herself. Sapphire joined G.U.N. on Azure's recommendation and the two sisters formed Team Scales. Sepia the Satyr Azure appears to have a close relationship with her older brother Sepia as well, affectionately calling him "Hardhead" while his nickname for her is "Sparky". Umber the Black Dog Of all her siblings, Azure was closest with Umber, her second oldest brother by nine years. After their mother died in labor giving birth to her, Umber took up the responsibility of raising her. He tried to help her learn to control her powers, but this proved difficult as they were continuing to develop to quickly for Azure to handle. Azure idolizes Umber and tries to abide by everything he has taught her, namely knowing good from evil and to always do the right thing, which eventually motivated her to run away from home so as not to take part in Garnett's plan. When Azure was brought back to the Veil by Garnett, who proceeded to publicly beat her, Umber stepped in and offered to take whatever punishment Garnett planned on giving Azure, stating that she was still only a child and that he could take Garnett's abuse better than she could, effectively saving her from any further and even future physical and emotional damage. Azure continued to confide in Umber when she continually feared Garnett's plan as it came to fruition. In the end, Azure was a contributing factor that motivated Umber to finally stand up to their treacherous brother and usurp him. During their search for the renegade Garnett, Azure tried to convince Umber to help them, but he refused. Azure was upset at this, but Umber reasoned that since he was the leader now, he couldn't waste time on wild goose chases and had other issues to attend to. Umber ultimately did join in on the hunt and even pushed Azure out of the way with Garnett used the Orb of Mythos to try and steal her powers. As a result, Umber's darkness powers were stolen instead. Love interest Shadow the Hedgehog Since joining G.U.N., Azure had come to greatly idolize Shadow and his skills after hearing about all his adventures, developing a crush on the hedgehog. In many ways, Azure saw similarities between herself and Shadow, namely that the entire world was against him at most points in his life, but he still fought to do the right thing and save everyone, something Azure empathized with as people once viewed her race as evil. She idolizes Shadow in many ways and sees him as her inspiration. She became more infatuated with him after he rescued her from White Acropolis. Though her crush on Shadow has become a strong devotion and love, Azure respects Shadow enough not to force her feelings on him or force him into a commitment. Rather, Azure is simply happy just to be with him, whether he reciprocated her feelings or not. Once they got to safety, Azure meekly asked if Shadow would escort her to the G.U.N. rendezvous point where she was to hand over the Sceptre of Darkness. However, the two were ambushed by Dr. Eggman and the Sceptre was shattered in the battle, releasing Mephiles, who sent the pair two hundred years into the future. After wandering around, they discovered that Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had also been sent into the future and they teamed up in order to return to their time. When Shadow and Azure found the green Chaos Emerald, Azure carried them into the eye of a flaming volcano before Shadow used Chaos Control to get them out. During these moments, Azure became quite dependent on Shadow, often asking him what they should do and basing her own actions on what Shadow would do. In their search for a second Chaos Emerald, Azure carried Shadow across the magma battlefield in their fight against Iblis. Using Chaos Control, they all returned to their timeline, but Shadow remained behind and Azure acquired his Chaos Emerald. Realizing that Shadow was still in the future, she contacted E-123 Omega and asked him to wait in standby mode for two hundred years and deliver the Chaos Emerald to Shadow. Omega was successful and he and Shadow returned to the present. Azure caught Shadow up on Eggman's forces, who had been looking for him. Shadow decided to go after Eggman and orderd Azure and Omega to track Mephiles. Azure however, wanted to help Shadow and didn't want to leave him. Omega encouraged her to go after him while he searched for Mephiles. This proved to be a well-made choice since Azure's assistance, aboard Shadow's Dark Rider, allowed him to catch up to Eggman's train. When Shadow discovered what was to become of him in the future and that a reprogrammed Omega would betray him, Azure swore her loyalty to Shadow, despite the fact that they had only known each other for a short time. Despite this, Azure evidently made an impression on Shadow and he began to hold her in high regards. The two continued to work well together in their battle against Mephiles to the point where, upon returning to G.U.N., Shadow suggested that Azure join Team Dark as Rouge's stand-in, believing that she had the skill and potential to do well. Azure worked as a part of Team Dark for one month and continued to grow closer to Shadow, to the point where he considered her one of his closest friends and allies. This was evident when Shadow became concerned for her when Rouge had a less than pleasant conversation with her. When Azure disappeared, Shadow set out to search for his missing friend. He discovered and met Azreal the Dragon, Azure's uncle, who warned Shadow that Azure's older brother Garnett was behind her disappearance and that going up against him was not going to be easy. Shadow ignored this, solely focused on rescuing his friend. Through the course of his and Azreal's journey, Azreal revealed his greatest secret in order to secure Shadow's trust: that he could be Azure's father. Since he found this out, Shadow adamantly believed that Azure deserved to know the truth despite the possible repercussions as from his own experience, Shadow disliked the idea of secrets being kept from him. As they made their way into the Mythsetia Veil, Shadow was clearly focused on only rescuing Azure, but eventually decided to also aid her people. He was briefly reunited with her, where he commented on her resemblance to her mother. After Garnett was defeated, Shadow stood aside to let Azure sort things out with her family. He encouraged her to take some time to spend with her family while he sorted out things at G.U.N. on her behalf. By the time he left, Shadow eventually came to realize that revealing Azreal's secret had the potential to do far more harm than good for her and her relationship with Azreal. Out of concern for the both of them, Shadow agreed to keep Azreal's secret from her. However, unbeknownst to both of them, Shadow secured hair samples from both and conducted a DNA test, smiling upon reading the results. When Azure returned to G.U.N. forming her own team with her sister, Shadow vaguely smiled in pride of how far she had come. Unfortunately, Azure and Shadow were brought into conflict upon the former's decision to steal the Orb of Mythos from G.U.N.. Since she was an agent going rogue, Team Dark had been ordered to stop her. Azure tried to appeal to Shadow's compassion since he had helped her people once before, but Shadow stated that as an agent of G.U.N. he had to act in the interest of the entire world and not his personal wants. Azure was briefly upset over this, but agreed with his statement. She remarked that she always admired his convictions and that she must stand by hers as a member of the Mythos family above all else. She apologized that their convictions happen to oppose each other this time and stated that although Shadow would always be her hero, she had to stop relying on him to rescue her and fix all her problems for her as he had done so in the past. She remarked that it was time for her to be her own hero, before attacking him. Shadow did not hold back as the two fought, but upon unleashing his Chaos Blast, he damaged her inhibitor gauntlets, causing Azure to explode electrical energy and burn out. When Garnett appeared and stole the Orb, Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport Azure and her family away from G.U.N. when soldiers arrived on scene. Azure questioned why he was helping them now, to which he responded that they were the only one capable of stopping Garnett, since G.U.N. would be severely outmatched. When Azure stated that she would not be returning to G.U.N. after this, Shadow offered to turn in her official resignation before advising her family to lay low since G.U.N. would likely be looking for them. Shadow never informed anyone at G.U.N. about who Azure really was or the existence of the Mythsetians. He reasoned that because he was not on an official mission when he learned about her people, he was not required to file an official report. He advised her to tend to Umber before leaving. Allies Commander Towers As a rookie agent of G.U.N., Towers kept close tabs on Azure to make sure she was adjusting well. He seemed to be well aware of her potential and greatly believed in her abilities, convincing her that she was skilled enough to handle an infiltration of Eggman's base. Towers held Azure in high enough regard to accept her recommendation of her sister Sapphire as a prospective agent, but agreed to a trial run first. Azure appeared to place a great deal of faith and trust in the Commander, albeit naively, since she believed he would understand their plight with regards to the Orb of Mythos. Unfortunately, when he refused, Azure agreed to enact her sisters' backup plan, prioritizing acquisition of the Orb over her relationship with Towers. E-123 Omega Much like with Shadow, Azure idolizes Omega because of the fact he was formerly created for evil purpose but was now working for good. She does not treat Omega like a mindless machine but instead respects him as she would any other individual. He, in turn, admires the destructive capabilities of her weather manipulation powers. When Shadow remained trapped in the future, Azure sought out Omega's assistance, knowing that he was the only one who could help Shadow immediately. She gave him the green Chaos Emerald and asked him to wait in standby mode until two hundred years in the future. Omega complied and agrees to assist. Omega later accompanied Shadow on his mission to rescue Azure from her brother, but remained behind when they reached the Veil as back up. Hope Kintobor Perhaps Azure's only close friend at G.U.N. is their mechanical genius, Hope Kintobor. Hope designed a pair of more advanced inhibitor gauntlets for Azure, making her powers much easier to control. Azure would often proofread her reports to get Hope's input and advice. June the Chao Azure and June have a very close and affectionate relationship. Though Azure was initially surprised by the Chao - having never seen one before - June took to her rather quickly and the two became close friends. Whenever Azure visits her uncle, June often flies up to Azure and lands on her head, giving her a warm and welcoming hug and often sits on her lap during the visit. Z Z is Azure's future self from 200 years in the future, which has been destroyed by Iblis' flames. When she and Shadow arrived in the future, they were unknowingly being monitored by Azure's future self, Z. While the two do not meet during this time, Z played a key role in helping Azure reunite with the group when they were all separated on their way to the volcano. Azure did not meet her future self face to face until Mephiles had merged with Iblis and time began collapsing. After overcoming her initial shock, Azure had a number of questions to ask her future self, but was disappointed when Z was unable to answer them and added that her answers would not matter if they succeeded and Solaris was destroyed, thereby altering the future Z came from. Azure greatly idolized her future self both in general skill and masterful control over her lightning powers, able to even generate full storms with ease. Z later gave Azure advice on the future and that she would eventually learn to control her powers. Enemies Mephiles the Dark When Mephiles is released from the shattered Sceptre, he sends Shadow and Azure two hundred years into the future. While on her own to track him for Shadow, Mephiles attempted to convince Azure to join his side by promising to protect her from Garnett. However, Azure remained loyal to Shadow and refused Mephiles' offer. Rouge the Bat Despite Rouge being the member of Team Dark that Azure is filling in for, she does not have many initial thoughts on the spy. It is not until they first meet when Azure begins to dislike Rouge, largely in part to Rouge's upfront attitude and selfishness. Rouge makes Azure feel demeaned and insecure when she cites that Azure was merely holding Rouge's spot on the team and "keeping it warm" and will never truly earn her place on Team Dark before making fun of Azure's crush on Shadow. Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships (fan)